Midnight Sun
by ChoKyuMinnieJoy
Summary: Pelangi. Akan datang setelah hujan. Menandakan bahwa matahari akan segera datang. Mengakhiri hujan, membawa terang, lalu menghilang... dia adalah pelangi. Mengakhiri penderitaan, membawa kebahagiaan, lalu menghilang... GENDERSWITCH. KYUMIN.
1. Chapter 1

Wanita itu berteriak: "Andwae! Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya. Poster itu milikku! Aku yang sedari tadi menunggu!".

Orang orang sekeliling memandang aneh padanya. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila. Merusak kesunyian di siang secerah ini. Belakangan ini dunia memang sedang marak Kpop (baca:Hallyu). Demam Kpop sedang merajalela. Termasuk wanita itu.

Wanita lain yang berebut sebuah poster Kyuhyun Super Junior itu hanya bisa memberi begitu saja. Ia tampak takut padanya. Tampangnya memang sedikit gila.

Dengan senang wanita yang bertertiak tadi membayar poster dan pulang dengan damai.

"aku sudah menunggu 1 jam demi poster itu dan aku harus berebut dengan dia. Sungguh mengesalkan!". Ia tampak bergumam sendiri.

Wanita itu berpakaian tak rapi dengan rambut diikat seadanya. Bisa dilihat ia bershampoo seminggu lalu. Namun tak apa baginya, itu bukan masalah. Yang penting baginya hanya makanan dan idolanya. Ia pulang ke sebuah rumah mungil peninggalan orang tuanya. Rumah itu tampak tua dan sedikit berantakan. Ia masuk dan memasang poster yang tadi dibelinya. Rumah itu penuh dengan poster Super Junior. Sebuah lemari besar di ruang tamu menunjukkan banyak album dan semua buku mengenai Super Junior. Ia mengoleksi semuanya. Buku, album, foto, poster, dan semua tentang Super Junior.

Ia masuk ke kamar dan ganti baju. Tampak lemari besar dengan hampir seluruh baju bertema "Super Junior". Dan juga berbagai pelengkap seperti jam tangan, topi, jaket yang bertema Super Junior. Hanya kamarnya yang tertata rapi dengan cat Sapphire Blue disetiap sudut. Merasa lapar, pergi ke dapur dan hanya memakan sebuah mie cup. Tampak di tong sampah berisikan sejumlah bungkus kosong mie cup. Mungkin ia hanya makan itu di tiap hari kehidupannya. Ia makan dan meninggalkan sampah itu berserakan di atas meja. Kemudian masuk ke kamar dan mulai mengetik sepatah dua patah kata pada komputer versi terbaru kesayangannya.

Ia memulai online pada sejumlah jejaring sosial. Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Weibo, Cyworld dan lainnya. Kebahagiaan satu satunya yang ia miliki. Bersenda gurau dengan ELF diseluruh dunia lewat akun jejaring sosial itu. Betapa indah senyum kecilnya yang merona. Wajahnya cantik dan manis namun jarang dirawat. Ia mulai mengetik pada diary di computernya:

-_bahkan jika bumi ini berhenti berputar, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. _

_Kau yang jauh disana. Aku percaya suatu saat aku akan melihatmu nyata. Berdiri disampingmu, tersenyum bersamamu, memelukmu. _

_Walau kini aku hanya dapat melihat bayangmu di layar kaca. Walau hanya dapat bercumbu dengan poster ini._

_Aku percaya, segala usahaku ini Tuhan akan membayarnya. Rela ku lakukan semua ini. _

_Hanya kamar ini yang mengetahuinya. Hanya poster membisu melihat cintaku padamu yang jauh disana. _

_Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan memilikimu._

_"saranghae"-_

Seperti Super Junior satu satunya yang ia miliki. Dengan tersenyum ia bangkit dari kursinya. Mengatakan"goodnight oppa, jaljjayeo" pada semua poster di kamarnya. Bahkan ia mencium seluruh poster yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia percaya dengan begitu ia akan tidur berbalut mimpi indah.

_Aku melihatnya. Perlahan kudekatkan tanganku pada wajahnya._

_ Mengelus wajahnya... terasa dingin._

_ Yaa... setiap kaca terasa dingin._

_ Aku menyeka keringatnya, menghapus air matanya._

_ Tapi apa? Aku hanya menyeka sebuah layar kaca._

_ Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Terlalu mencintai mereka yang bahkan tak mengenal anda!_

_ Apa itu dinamakan cinta...?!_

_ Aku berbicara padanya. Mengutarakan semua perasaanku padanya._

_ Tapi ia diam saja..._

_ Setiap orang pasti berkata_

_ "bagaimana bisa sebuah poster dapat berbicara?"_

_ Gadis ini sudah gila!  
__

Pagi yang cerah_**. Tok tok tok.**_

"Sungmin, bangun." Seorang lelaki berkulit putih berdiri di depan pintu. Sungmin keluar dengan wajah malas. Belek mata masih menempel dan iler masih tampak dibibir mungilnya.

"APA?!" jawabnya dengan kasar.

"Aku telah membeli tiket ke Seoul seperti janjiku hari itu. Hanya untuk berdua. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat dan menutup pintu.

10 detik kemudian dia membuka pintu dan berteriak "APA? KAU MENDAPATKANNYA? Aku ikut! Mana tiketnya?"

Lelaki itu memberikannya dan dengan cepat Sungmin mengambilnya. "gomawoyo, jeongmal gomawo Henry oppa ^^". Sungmin mengundangnya masuk.

"Jadi, bagaimana novelmu akhir akhir ini? Apa penjualannya baik?" tanya Henry.

"Aku hanya penulis novel amatir. Novel baruku akan diterbitkan mulai minggu depan, Aku tak berharap banyak. Hanya untuk makan dan ditabung untuk membeli album Super Junior sudah cukup. Dan kau? Bagaimana pasienmu akhir akhir ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"tidak buruk. Tumben bertanya... Ahhh, aku tahu. Pasti karena aku udah beli tiket itu kaaan? Dasar!" celoteh Henry.

"emang sihh. Oiya, kau bawa makanan hari ini?" tanya Sungmin

"oiya, tunggu sebentar." (ia pergi ke mobil dan membawa rantang)

"aku masak jajangmyeon kesukaan kamu"

"Horeee. Masakanmu memang nomor satu oppa! ^^" jawab Sungmin dengan girangnya

Mereka makan dengan lahap. Selagi makan mereka bercerita.

"Kau semakin menggilai mereka Sungmin sshi... ini sudah kelewatan" kata Henry sembari melihat ke seliling rumah Sungmin

"kau yang membuatku menyukainya!"

_**-Flashback-**_

Seorang wanita dengan tampang gila datang ke sebuah klinik "psikolog".

"Kamu, apa kau memiliki obat yang membuat orang mati tanpa kesakitan?" tanyanya.

"apa kau memiliki masalah nona? Kau dapat memberitahukannya padaku." Jawab si dokter.

"tidak perlu. Kau hanya butuh memberikanku obat sebanyaknya hingga aku mati!"

"tapi nona... ada baiknya kau berbagi cerita padaku"

"BERIKAN AKU OBAT!" wanita itu hampir melayangkan guci indah di ruangan itu. Pria itu langsung memeluk dia... memeluknya erat hingga ia tak dapat bergerak.

"aku dapat membantumu. Jika kau merasa masih normal untuk pergi pada psikiater, maka aku bisa membantumu." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu perlahan menangis dan menumpahkan semua air matanya pada pria itu.

Buugghhhh~

Gelap... tiba tiba semua menjadi gelap dimatanya. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Wanita itu membuka matanya... melihat ia masih berada di praktek yang ia kunjungi tadi malam.

"kau sudah bangun? Aku telah menyiapkan kimchi untukmu." Kata si pria. Si wanita hanya dapat mengangguk dan menuju ke meja itu. Makan perlahan sambil melirik pria yang sedang membaca koran didepannya.

"kau tahu... mengapa aku merasa malam yang mendominasi hidupku? Semua kelam. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Semua orang meninggalkanku. Orang tuaku bercerai saat aku tengah sibuk SMA dan aku tak tahu dimana tepatnya mereka berada. Ahhh... ketika mengingat itu rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hidup sendiri mencari nafkah. Aku hampir berniat menjadi wanita malam disebuah club. Aku mulai merasa tak ada 'kebahagiaan' di dunia ini. Semua kelam seperti malam. Begitu pula, kekelaman itu bertambah buruk dan aku merasa hujan mulai datang beserta kilat yang semakin menjadi. Kapan tepatnya matahari datang..." kata wanita itu dengan nada lirih.

"jika kau ingin melihat matahari, maka kau harus melihat pelangi terlebih dahulu." jawab si dokter

"aku tak butuh mereka. Pelangi hanya muncul sebentar lalu menghilang. Itu sama saja seperti kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak membutuhkan omong kosong itu."

"kau salah nona. Kau tahu... Kau akan melihat pelangi sebelum melihat matahari. Itu berarti, pelangi juga sesuatu yang berharga. Kau akan lebih bahagia melihat pelangi dibawah teriknya matahari."

"bagaimana jika ia pergi? Aku sangat membenci seseorang yang pergi setelah berhasil membuatku menyayangi mereka."

"kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, nona. Ingatlah satu perkataanku. Pelangi datang, untuk berkata pada dunia. Bahwa matahari akan segera bersinar. Kuharap kau mengerti umpama seperti ini."

"hhmm... jadi aku harus bagaimana dok? Aku tak memiliki satupun semangat hidup."

"aku tahu. Matamu mengisyaratkan hatimu yang masih tersisa luka lama. Luka yang sepertinya tak akan sembuh. Tak akan sembuh sampai ada seseorang yang menyembuhkannya. Cobalah untuk sering berkonsultasi denganku. Lalu, cobalah menghapus semua masa lalumu. Cari sebuah kata 'kebahagiaan'."

"aku tak dapat menemukannya. Sungguh, sepertinya kebahagiaan tak akan bersinggah pada hidupku."

"kau bisa memulainya dengan mencintai seseorang."

"siapa? Aku tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini."

"bagaimana dengan artis? Tidakkah kau menyukai seorang artis?"

"tidak."

"baiklah. Aku sering mendengar bahwa banyak para wanita yang menyukai boy band yang bernama 'Super Junior'. Kau bisa mencoba menyukai mereka dari internet. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi kebahagiaanmu."

"hhmm... boyband itu apa yah?

"mungkin sekelompok pria asal Korea yang bernyanyi dan menari..."

"hahaha... Pasti terlihat bego. Aku tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu."

"aku hanya memberi sara. oiya, kau tak memiliki pekerjaan?"

"hey. Aku mendapat beasiswa dan kuliah jurusan sastra, aku juga bekerja part time di banyak tempat. Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun demi semangkuk mie cup"

"apa kau tak memiliki teman disana?"

"hhmmm... tidak. Ehhh, aku pikir sudah saatnya aku pulang. Aku akan kuliah jam 1 nanti."

"oohhh... baiklah. Aku rasa hari ini konsultasinya cukup. Aku juga belum bersiap siap. Jangan lupa konsultasi besok atau pun kapan saja kau mau yaa nona. Hati hati." Henry akhirnya sadar jika wanita itu belum membayar. Namun saat ia melihat di sofa terdapat sejumlah uang yang menurutnya cukup untuk konsultasi itu. Ia tersenyum sendiri berpikir bahwa nona itu sungguh lucu dan sebenarnya ia baik. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang tak terawat. Ia percaya bahwa wanita itu masih normal.

Sejak kejadian itu merupakan suatu kewajiban Sungmin untuk datang setiap hari Sabtu setelah ia selesai dengan kuliahnya.

_**-Flashback End-**_

"hahaha... iya, aku lupa Sungmin. Tapi aku masih dengan jelas melihat kenangan itu. Entah mengapa. Aku bahkan masih mengingat ucapan kita saat itu. Kau begitu lucu."

"sudah, lupakan. Cepat makan, aku ingin menulis lagi."

"ini hari Minggu. Tak bisa, tak bisakah aku hari ini saja menemanimu? Ya?" jawab dokter itu dengan sedih

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapannya itu. "maafkan aku, masih sulit bagiku. Ada baiknya kau pulang."

"Baiklah... lain kali biarlah aku sekali saja menemanimu disini, eoh?"

"akan kupikirkan." Jawab Sungmin

Pintu rumah tertutup. Henry ingin menangis. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang telah ditolak. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan hanya berkeliling kemana saja menikmati kesendiriannya. Ia tak habis pikir pada Sungmin, mengapa ia menolak Henry yang sempurna itu. Seorang psikolog yang sukses dengan kulit putih dan muka yang tampan. Henry merasa menyesal. Yaa, menyesal akan banyak hal. Mengapa ia memberitahu Sungmin tentang boyband bodoh itu? Dan membuat Sungmin begitu mencintai mereka... Mengapa saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sungmin ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya? Mengapa... mengapa... hanya itu yang terbenam di pikirannya saat ini. Tapi semua telah terlambat. Itulah yang ia sesali saat ini. Menyesali telah banyak waktu terbuang karena ia sendiri. Menghilangkan begitu banyak kesempatan. Hanya tersisa air mata...

**-...KyuMin i'm JOYER...-**

Hari keberangkatan mereka ke Seoul telah tiba. Sungmin begitu antusias dan ia merangkul Henry dengan bahagia. Itu membuat Henry tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Harus sedih atau senang. Karena Henry yakin jika Sungmin memang tak mencintainya. Bagaimanapu Ia seorang psikolog. Ia dapat membaca hati Sungmin...

Jarak Mokpo dan Seoul tak terlalu jauh. Karena memang negara Korea yang termasuk kecil. Dan hal yang lebih membuat Henry lebih tersakiti ketika Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Henry. Henry mencoba menghindar. Namun ia tak tega, Sungmin memang terlihat kelelahan. "KyuHyun..." Sungmin terdengar mengigau dan kini tangannya memeluk Henry.

**Deg... Deg... Deg...**

Henry semakin tak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Yahh, Henry sendiri tahu... Sungmin bukan memeluknya, namun memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia begitu sedih dan akhirnya menangis. Yahh, siapa yang tidak sedih melihat orang yang kau cinta menyebut nama pria lain. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Sungmin. Perlahan, perlahan, hingga hanya tersisa jarak 1 centimeter. Jantungnya semakin berdetak, ia tak berani...

Ia angkat kembali wajahnya. Mengecup sedikit dahi air mata jatuh ke pipi Sungmin. Sungmin merasa sesuatu hangat membasahi pipinya... dan ia terbangun mendapati tubuhnya memeluk Henry. Ia melihat ke atas. Henry tampak salah tingkah dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Pergi ke toilet. Menyeka air matanya. Ia merasa malu sebagai seorang lelaki. Menangis didepan wanita yang dicintainya. Terlihat sangat memalukan...

**-...KyuMin i'm JOYER...-**

Pagi itu Mereka tiba di hotel tempat mereka akan menginap. Bukannya istirahat, Sungmin malah meminta Henry untuk segera pergi ke gedung SM Entertaiment. Dengan berat hati Henry menemani Sungmin.

Begitu banyak fans disana. Ia menunggu sesaat dan ia datang disaat yang tepat. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung SM. Sungmin mengejarnya tapi sayangnya ia jatuh dan merasa kakinya diinjak oleh ELF yang lainnya. Ia terduduk di depan gedung itu. Henry yang melihat kejadian itu berlari menghampirinya. Namun...

"kwaenchanayo?" Seorang pria tinggi tampan terlihat mendatangi tubuh Sungmin yang terduduk di atas aspal.

**END OR TBC?**

Duuhh... ini FF pertama aku chingu. Mohon maaf kalau jelek, atau ga menarik. Chapter berikutnya semakin baik kok ;) Review please ^^. Dukung FF ku ini ya, terutama bagi yang mengenalku :D

Seklali lagi tolong **Review**, tinggalkan jejak mu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"kwaenchanayo?" Seorang pria tinggi tampan terlihat mendatangi tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak di atas aspal.

"ohh.. ohh... kwaen... nan... nan kwaen... nan kwaenchana.. Kyuhyun ahh" kata Sungmin tergagap.

"apa kau lebih tua dariku nona? Kau tidak memakai bahasa formal." Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

"ya.. ya.. Aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu..." jawab Sungmin masih gagap.

Sungmin terbengong melihat Kyuhyun. Mimpinya selama ini menjadi nyata.

"nona? Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat Sungmin terbengong diatas aspal.

Sungmin segera berdiri, namun ia terjatuh lagi, tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok dan meraih kaki wanita itu. Melihat pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kakimu membiru nona. Pasti terkilir. Lebih baik diobati agar lebih baik ya." Perlahan Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala bride style dan meninggalkan kerumunan yang berteriak histeris melihat adegan itu.

"Oppa... Mengapa kau menggendong wanita tidak waras itu?" terdengar suara salah satu SparKyu.

"oppa... kajima. Jangan mempedulikannya. Dia pasti sudah gila. Tak bisakah kau lihat pakaian kumuh itu?" seorang fans lain juga ikut berteriak.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia sedang fokus menggendong Sungmin. Dibawanya Sungmin ke mobilnya. Kerumunan _fangirl_ itu semakin berteriak histeris.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia hanya dapat tertunduk malu di dada Kyuhyun. Malu karena ia dipikir orang gila. Tapi tak apalah baginya... Ia sudah mulai terbiasa. Sudah kebal. Malah mungkin "gila" adalah nama belakang yang tepat untuknya.

Dibalik kebahagiaan mereka yang ada di depan sana... Seorang pria putih terlihat mematung di tengah kerumunan itu. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sungmin.

_Dengan gontai ku melangkah... Menjauhi pemandangan menyesakkan itu._

_ Ia bahagia. Rona pipi berseri. Memerah._

_ Senyum terlukis di kedua sudut bibir mungilnya._

_ Aku lah si bodoh._

_ Dengan bodoh membiarkannya dipelukan orang lain_

_ Orang yang tak akan dapat kutandingi_

_ Peluhku berjatuhan. Menyesali semua tindakan bodoh ini_

**Sementara itu di rumah sakit..**

Sungmin Pov

Aku... aku ingin pingsan. Aku... hari ini sangat bahagia. Aku bersama lelaki yang begitu kucintai. Aku melihat nyata dirinya. Aku dapat merasakan sentuhan tangannya. Oohhh Tuhan. Aku bernafas di tempat yang sama dengannya. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau ini hanya khayalanku saja? Atau kini aku hanya melihat bayangan ilusi? Jawab aku Tuhan. Aku mematung di atas tempat tidur pasien ini. Hanya dapat memandang wajahnya. Begitu tampan... dengan hidung mancung sempurna. Tubuh tinggi dan bibir yang indah. Ia menatapku. Aku merasa sesuatu hangat keluar dari hidungku.

"nona, hidungmu..." kata Kyuhyun yang bingung melihatku.

"apa?" aku heran. Perlahan ku meraih hidungku. Dan kini turun ke bibirku. Aku merasa suatu cairan di tanganku.

Ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali. Kini aku menyadari aku mimisan. Mimisan di depan seseorang yang kucintai. Ahh, aku malu setengah mati. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Tiba tiba kurasakan ia menaikkan daguku. Menatapku pelan. Ohh Tuhan, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Kututup kedua mataku yang takut melihat dirinya. Aku merasa ada suatu kain menyentuh bagian bawah hidungku.

Srrrt...

Kubuka mataku. Kulihat ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresiku. Ia mengelap darah mimisan itu dengan sapu tangan biru miliknya. Mengusapnya pelan. Sungguh pelan. Lembut. Aku merasa ia mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia sangat baik, padahal yang kulihat di internet selama ini ia adalah seorang "evil". Ia melepaskan usapannya dan tersenyum indah padaku. Jantungku bergemuruh. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku terdiam dan memandang kembali wajahnya. Terlebih bibir tebal itu. Ahh, ingin rasanya menggigit bibir itu

"kau... kau tinggal dimana nona?" katanya lembut.

"poppo" kujawab

"eoh?" katanya terkejut dan memegang bibirnya.

"ahhh, anieyoo... maksudku Mokpo, aku salah bilang. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae " jawabku termalu.

"ahhh, kwaenchanayo. Hahaha, kau manis sekali nona" Katanya sambil tertawa.

"hey, jangan memanggilku nona. Aku punya nama. Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Sungmin." aku memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sambil menyodorkan tanganku

"joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ia menyalam tanganku dengan sopan pula.

**Normal Pov**

"jadi, kau akan pergi berapa hari lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"seminggu lagi aku akan pergi. Aku kesini hanya ingin melihatmu oppa... ahh, aku lupa."

Sungmin mengambil tas diatas meja disamping tempat duduknya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen pada idolanya itu.

"oppa... aku sangat mengagumimu. Ahhh tidak! Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Kata Sungmin dengan muka memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu dan memberikan tanda tangan.

"perlukah kita berfoto bersama?" kata Kyuhyun.

"bolehkah?" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum kegirangan. Ia mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan berfoto bersama.

Kyuhyun pun malah ikut mengambil HandPhone nya dan berfoto bersama Sungmin. Dan tak diduga, KYUHYUN BERBAGI NOMOR DENGAN SUNGMIN! Ahhh... Betapa bahagia Sungmin saat ini... ia diminta foto dengan idolanya sendiri, dan mendapat nomornya! Hatinya semakin berbunga. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di benak Sungmin saat ini.

"apa jangan jangan Kyuhyun menyukaiku saat pandangan pertama yaa? Ahh, tidak mungkin. Aku kan jelek, mana mungkin ia menyukai wanita gila." Kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Drrrttt... drrrttt...drrrttt...

Tiba tiba Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang melamun itu. Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dan pergi ke toilet.

"jeongmalyo hyung? Secepat itu beritanya keluar? Dia... dia hanya fans biasa yang banyak kutemui di jalan... kakinya terluka jadi aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. lagi pula ia akan pergi satu minggu lagi. Ayolah, tak usah direpotkan dengan berita itu. Ia hanya fans cantik biasa. Tenang saja hyung, aku akan segera kesana." Kata Kyuhyun dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun ia terkejut seketika...

"ahhh... kau mau pergi... sebelumnya, terimakasih. Telah mengantarku ke rumah sakit, terima kasih. Kau pasti sibuk. lebih baik aku pulang ke hotel. Aku kan hanya fans yang oppa temukan di jalan. Hahaha... lagian aku yang terlalu kegirangan. Tak mungkin kau menyukai gadis gila sepertiku. Tagihan rumah sakit juga biar aku yang bayar. Terimakasih." Sungmin membungkuk sedikit, dan berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Tak menghiraukan kakinya yang terkilir. Tak menghiraukan pandangan pasien dan suster rumah sakit yang melihat aneh dirinya.

Namun naas. Diluar telah banyak fans yang melihatnya.

"Itu diaa! Dasar pelacur! Jauhi oppa kami! Kau bukan siapa siapa, dasar gadis gila! GATAL! Tak tau diri !" teriak seorang fans.

"Lihat tampangmu! Tak bisakah kau sedikit berkaca? Bahkan anjingku jauh lebih cantik darimu.." teriak fans lainnya.

"dasar buruk rupa! Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan uri oppa. Pergi saja sana, cari pasangan yang lain! Cari saja orang gila, Rakyat Jelata!" fans lainnya lagi ikut berteriak.

"Ayo! Lempar diaaa!"

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya... terlebih ketika mereka mulai melempari Sungmin dengan telur. Ia terduduk dan menangis. Mereka semua menertawainya dan mulai mengambil foto dirinya yang menyedihkan.

Srrrttt... Seketika tubuh Sungmin serasa diangkat. Seseorang kini berada disampingnya, memapahnya, dan menutupinya dengan jaket yang ia bawa. Sungmin bersandar pada dada orang itu. Ia tak berani menatap keatas. Ia hanya menuruti pria itu yang membawanya dengan taxi.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

"gomawo Kyu... jeongmal gomawo..." kata Sungmin ketika mereka dalam taksi.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Matanya menghadap keluar jendela.

Sungmin mulai melihat lelaki itu.

**DEG~**

"Hen... Henry oppa"? Sungmin tertegun dan merasa bersalah.

"eotthokkae? kau, gimana oppa bisa kesini? Mianhaeyo oppa..."

"..." tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"oppa.. apa kau marah eoh? Mianhae..." Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah.

"kwaenchana, kau sudah kembali dengan selamat pun sudah tak apa bagiku" jawab Henry dengan nada kecewa.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap Henry. Bagaimana tidak, ia tahu selama ini kalau Henry menyukainya. Dan kini ia melukai seseorang yang sangat baik padanya. Yang menyayanginya dengan setulus hati. Ia menyesal...

**Di Hotel**

Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya yang mengenaskan dengan bau telur itu. Setelah itu mereka (Henry dan Sungmin) makan di restoran yang tersedia di hotel tersebut. Karena merasa sangat sedih atas kejadian siang itu, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk karaoke dan mengajak Henry. Yaa, saat ini hanya Henry lah yang mungkin dapat menemaninya.

.

**Di tempat sebuah tempat karaoke murah~**

**.**

Seorang lelaki putih dan wanita terlihat hanya diam ditempat duduknya. Lagu yang diputar hanya dibiarkan mengalun dengan sendirinya.

_What if geudaeganal, saranghal geotman gata. _

_ Jogeum gidarimyeon, naege eol geotman gattasseo..._

_ Ireon gidaero naneun geudae tteonal su eopjyo_

_ Geureohkae shigani ssahyeo apheumi toeneun geol_

_ Jal algo isseumyeonseo... oh girl_

_ *Bagaimana jika kau berpikir untuk mencintaiku?_

_ Aku pikir kau akan datang padaku jika aku menunggumu meskipun sebentar saja_

_ Harapan seperti inilah yang membuatku tidak dapat meninggalkanmu_

_ Meskipun aku begitu tahu masa masa itulah yang paling menyakitkan... oh girl*_

Sungmin meminum banyak sekali gelas wine... Sedangkan Henry bergumam pelan menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang saat ini dapat menggambarkan perasaannya. Lagu yang sangat suka. Ia terdiam dalam lamunan...

"Sungmin sshhii... Aku ingin bicara... Saranghae... Selama ini aku memendam kata itu dalam hatiku... Tapi aku mungkin tak sanggup menyimpannya lebih lama lagi." Tiba tiba Henry membuka suara.

"..." tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa menit

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." terdengar suara lirih Sungmin sambil memegang botol wine di tangannya.

Henry kini terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Perlahan Ia mendekati Sungmin, menciumnya lembut, Sungmin yang tak sadar akibat pengaruh wine itu hanya bisa diam saja. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"apa yang kau lakukan oppa? Mengapa kau berbuat begitu?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"ani... kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku tadi..." jawab Henry salah tingkah

"maaf... aku rasa aku mabuk" Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan ruang karaoke itu dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Kakinya masih sedikit sakit. Tapi ia biarkan saja. Berjalan seolah kuat. Ia tak ingin menuju hotel. Pikirannya kini kacau.

_"kring... kring... kring"_

Sungmin mengangkat Hanphone nya yang tiba tiba berdering di tengah pelariannya (?)

"yeobo...seo?" tanya Sungmin tanpa melihat nama yang menelponnya itu.

"Sungmin sshi... ini benar dirimu? Aku... Aku Kyuhyun . kan tadi kita sudah tukar nomor telepon." jawab orang di seberang sana.

**DEG**

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Menetralkan degupan jantungnya... Lalu bersikap biasa.

"ada apa Kyu?" jawabnya enteng.

"bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-

.

.

-Sapphire Blue Ocean Cafe-

Dua orang sedang duduk dan merenung. Tampak si lelaki sedang bingung mencari kata kata. Dan si perempuan hanya duduk melamun sambil menikmati indahnya akuarium yang ada di sudut cafe itu. Sedangkan minuman yang mereka pesan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tak ada yang berani bergerak dari kursinya. Canggung... Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat ssaat ini.

"Maafkan aku..." tiba tiba Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata Kyuhyun berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar Sungmin

"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Seketika itu rasa mabuknya menghilang dan ia sadar sepenuhnya.

"aku tahu kita baru bertemu... Tapi sungguh. Aku mengagumimu. Kau adalah fans yang tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Mata foxy itu... Bibir shape M mu itu... Pipi chubby dan bentuk tubuhmu, aku menyukainya."

"ak... aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu Kyuhyun ah. Apa kau bercanda eoh?"

"ania.. aku jujur. Sangat jujur. Jika kau berdandan sedikit saja... kau sangat manis, cantik, dan sexy. Kau memiliki itu semua..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada serius

"..." tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa menit.

"hiks... hiks.." Sungmin yang tadinya diam itu tiba tiba menangis.

**Kyuhyun POV.**

"Aku mengatakan semua isi hatiku. Sungguh, aku tak mengada ada. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Ini kah namanya jatuh cinta? Jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan sekarang, setelah aku mengatakannya, namun ia menangis. Hey, dia kenapa? Apa aku menyakitinya? Apa ia membenciku?" kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"kau kenapa sungmin sshi?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit heran.

"hiks... tidak ada. Dasar bodoh!" ia menjawab sambil masih terisak.

"apa kau tak menyukaiku?" aku bertanya lagi.

**Normal POV-**

Sungmin berlari keluar kafe. Ia tak sanggup menahan air mata "kebahagiaannya". Ia duduk di taman belakang cafe itu. Dibalik rimbun pohon. Tempat ini sepi, yaa. Siapa yang ingin duduk di taman ini seraya angin menghantui malam itu? Sungmin tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang merambat ke kulitnya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri saat ini.

"tidak. Aku sangat... sangat menyukaimu. Bertahun tahun aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu rasanya? Setiap hari... setiap hari aku mengoleksi setiap fotomu. Menghabiskan keseharianku dengan menghadap komputerku, mencari permberitahuan baru akan dirimu. Aku sangat bahagia walau hanya melihat foto dirimu, dan aku juga menderita! Menderita karena rasa 'cinta' yang kupendam selama ini tak tersampaikan... selama ini seperti orang gila menciumi setiap poster ataupun fotomu..." sungmin bergumam sendiri dalam isak tangisnya.

Tiba tiba ia melihat tak jelas seorang lelaki membungkukkan badannya. menghadapnya. Mengangkat pelan dagunya. Mendekatkan bibirnnya...

CHU~

Lelaki itu perlahan melumat bibir shape M itu. Ia dapat merasakan air mata yang turun dari mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun melahap bibir itu dengan lembut... Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam dalam tangisnya. Ia merasakan bibir itu. Bibir tebal menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia tak melihat jelas siapa lelaki itu, mengingat sekarang ia berada di taman belakang cafe tanpa seberkas cahaya. Hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi. Dan hanya bulan yang menjadi saksi. Hanya bulan...  
Angin malam memburu. Namun tak terasa dingin sama sekali. Keduanya dapat merasakan hangat nafas setiap pasangan. Memberikan kehangatan lewat ciuman di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Lelaki itu perlahan melepas ciumannya.

"sekarang... kau tak boleh mencium poster itu. Kau hanya boleh menciumku." Bisik lelaki itu di telinga Sungmin sambil mencium sekilas telinganya.

Sungmin mengenal suara itu. Kyuhyun! Ia kembali terdiam. Pipinya memerah walau tak ada yang dapat melihatnya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Sungmin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

Keduanya terdiam dalam lamunan masing masing.

"apa kau menyukai wine Sungmin sshi?"Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"eoo ohh? i.. iya.. darimana kau tahu?" Sungmin tergagap karena gugup.

"aku mengetahuinya saat mencium bibirmu tadi."

**DEG~**

Sungmin kembali memerah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Mungkin Kyuhyun dapat mendengar degupan itu.

"kau gugup Sungmin sshi?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi persis didepan wajah Sungmin.

"yaa! A... aku tak gugup sama sekali!"jawab Sungmin masih dengan gelagapan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Sungmin.

"aa... apa yang kau lakukan?!" sungmin semakin gugup.

"hahaha... kau gugup sekali Sungmin shhi! Jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali" Kyuhyun menggodanya lagi kali ini. (author yakin Kyu hanya modus biar bisa meraba sedikit dada Ming -.- #Lupakan ini)

Lalu menjauh dan duduk seperti posisi semula.

"kau ini!" sungmin mulai emosi dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"hehehe... mianhaeyo Sungmin sshi" jawab Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"jadi? Kemana kita akan pergi chagiyaa?" kata Kyuhyun enteng.

"mwo? Cha... chagi?" Sungmin tak percaya.

"ne. Kau kan sekarang yeojachinguku, Minnie chagi." Jawab Kyuhyun merasa tak berdosa.

"maaf Kyu... Mungkin kita lebih baik tidak bersama... Aku takut kau akan kehilangan fans mu. Dan aku takut, aku akan tersakiti oleh mereka yang membenciku. Lebih baik kita bersahabat Kyu..." Sungmin berkata dengan mata sayu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ingin menjadi lebih dari sahabat di mata Kyuhyun. Tapi Ia mengingat saat ini Kyu adalah artis yang naik daun ia mengurungkan keinginannya itu. Ia takut orang yang dicintainya ini akan menghadapi masa masa yang sulit jika mereka bersama.

"tenanglah, kau akan diterima oleh mereka. Lihat saja nanti. Aku dapat melakukan semua yang kumau." jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"..." Sungmin tak bergeming. Ia masih tak bisa mempercayai Kyuhyun. Semua memang enteng di mulut. Namun pasti sulit dilakukan.

"huft... terserahmulah chagi. Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan kedua mata berkali kali.

"sok cute! Kau tak cute sama sekali :p." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada mengejek.

"yaak! Aku serius sekarang. Sudah tiga kali aku bertanya kau tak menjawabnya!" Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"arasseo.. mianhae. Aku tak tahu harus kemana kyu. Aku sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang yang kukenal dan yang membawaku kemari." Jawab Sungmin.

"jangan bilang lelaki yang tadi mengantarmu saat dilempari telur itu?"

"neo, eottheokae arasseo?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"haha... aku mengendap endap mengikutimu saat itu. Aku berniat mengangkatmu dari tempat itu, tapi dia yang duluan. Ahh iya, maafkan aku ya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"untuk?" Sungmin bingung dengan permintaan maaf itu.

"mianhae... nattemeunae. Karna aku, kau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh fansku. Mereka bertingkah seolah aku miliknya. Aku akui aku memang membutuhkan mereka. Namun aku kadang membenci mereka yang seolah tau segalanya tentangku dan cemburu pada siapa saja yang ada di dekatku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"yak! Aku tau apa perasaan mereka. Karna aku juga salah satu fans beratmu. Mereka... mereka hanya cemburu padaku yang dapat bersamamu. Mereka tak ingin kau meninggalkan mereka demi aku. Mereka tak mau kau jadi turun pamor karna aku. Semua salahku. Aku yang harus meminta maaf pada mereka... dan juga padamu. Mereka takut, jika aku berada lebih lama denganmu, kau akan meninggalkan mereka. Fans mu akan berkurang, Kyuhyun ah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika itu terjadi hah?"

"tenang saja. Aku telah memikirkan segalanya. Semua akan baik baik saja. Tapi aku ingin tahu, Kau tinggal di hotel mana dan bersama siapa?"

"aku... bersama laki laki yang kau bilang tadi." jawab Sungmin sedikit malu.

"mwo? Tinggal se kamar bersama dia? Apa kau masih perawan?!"

.

.

END OR TBC?

.

.

.

Duhh... Akhirnya aneh yaa -.- Hahaha... Tapi aku udah berusaha semampuku. Chapter berikutnya lebih seru dan so sweet loh. Kyuhyun akan...

ahh, lihat aja nanti :p. Bagaimanapun, terimakasih bagi yang telah me review, eonni, saeng, dll. ^^ makasih juga bagi yang telah memberi saran yaa. Aku menerimana dengan lapang dada kok #eakkk.

Bagi yang mau lanjutin, bilang yaa (baca: Review) hahaha :D. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaa... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Ting tong~**

Henry membuka pintu kamar hotelnya.

DEG~

Ia terkejut kali ini. Kyuhyun kini berada di luar pintu kamar hotel itu.

"apa yang kau mau?" tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun masuk seenaknya dan mencari sesuatu. setelah itu ia keluar dan membawa koper pink.

"aku tak akan membiarkan kau bersama yeojachingu ku! Menjauhlah darinya!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"yaak! Aku lebih tua darimu, bocah! Mau kau apakan koper Sungmin, hah?" Henry mulai marah akan sikap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Henry yang melihatnya dengan kesal.

Ting tong~

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar VIP itu.

"kau sudah mendapatkannya Kyuhyun ah?"

"Sudah, kau merepotkan saja, huh!" kata Kyuhyun sambil masuk begitu saja.

"yaak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk seenaknya hah?!" Sungmin kesal dengan sikap semena mena Kyuhyun

"ini kamarku, dan aku yang membayar! :p" jawab Kyuhyun mengejek

"lagian siapa yang menyuruhmu membeli kamar di hotel bintang 5 dan di kamar VIP pula! Dasar bego!" celoteh Sungmin seolah tak mau kalah.

" jadi kau tak menyukainya? Maka pergilah" jawab Kyuhyun enteng

"arasseo. Mianhae. Geudaegu... gomawo Kyuhyunnie. Gomawo Kyuhyun chagi."  
Sungmin mengalah lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir tebal itu

"Kau ternyata nakal juga yaa. Jangan menggodaku, atau kupastikan kau tak akan tidur malam ini! Kuperingatkan kau chagi!" jawab Kyuhyun dan sambil menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

"yaaak! Apa maksudmu hah? Aku masih polos Kyuhyunnie! Dasar setan.! Setan Mesum!" Sungmin mulai takut melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang tak ia mengerti.

"hahaha... kau benar benar manis minnie chagi. Apalagi dengan ekspresi seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Sungmin mem pout kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"jangan menunjukkan muka seperti itu, aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu..." Kata Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin.

"yaak! Lebih baik kau pulang! Aku jadi menyesal menerimamu, dasar mesum!" kata Sungmin ketus.

"Mianhae ne... Eehh, Aku lupa satu hal. Seminggu lagi akan diadakan Super Show 5 di Seoul. Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"jeongmal? Ahhh ne... aku lupa Kyunnie. Mungkin karena belakangan ini aku sibuk memikirkan kepergian ke Seoul." Jawab Sungmin sedih.

"fans seperti apa kau ini? -_-" ledek Kyuhyun.

"lagian kalau pun aku tahu aku tak akan datang, uangku tidak ada, haha." Ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa garing.

"jadi kau bekerja apa selama ini? jangan bilang kau pengangguran?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengintrogasi yeojachingu barunya itu.

"yaaak! Kau terlalu lancang Kyuhyun ah. Aku seorang penulis novel" jawab Sungmin hebatnya.

"..."

"amatir" lanjut Sungmin sambil memelankan suaranya. Namun itu dapat didengar Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas.

"hua... huahahhaahaha" kini Kyuhyun tertawa sangat, saangaat keras.

"yaak?! Jangan tertawa! Aku pasti, pasti akan menjadi penulis novel terkenal nantinya... Lihat saja." Ujar Sungmin percaya diri.

"benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu untuk itu Sungmin chagi..." jawab Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menghentikan tawa renyah nya.

"ne... percayalah Kyunnie ^^" ujar Sungmin dengan riang

"hhmm.. Minnie ahh.." Kyuhyun terdengar serius kali ini.

"eoh? Wae geudae Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa jadi serius begitu?" jawab Sungmin yang bingung melihat Kyuhyun.

"aku tak akan menemuimu mulai besok. Aku sibuk latihan persiapan. dan juga... Minggu depan datanglah ke Super Show. Tenang saja, aku akan membelikan tiket VVIP untukmu. Kau hanya perlu datang dengan pakaian indah. jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu!" Kyuhyun melihat pakaian Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

Sungmin merasa malu. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia hanya memakai kaos abu abu dengan Jaket hitam yang terlihat lusuh, lalu memakai celana jeans coklat selutut, yang paling parah jika melihat kakinya, ia hanya mengenakan sendal jepit berwarna hitam -_-

"aigoo minnie ahh... kau sangat mengkhawatirkan. Mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu yaa..." ucap Kyuhyun seakan tak berdosa.

"hhmm... mianhae." Hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin katakan kali ini.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengamati tubuh Sungmin dari atas sampai akhir, hingga pandangannya mengarah ke rambutnya Sungmin.

"ahhh... Rambutmu! Kapan terakhir kali kau mencuci rambut hah?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan hidungnya pada rambut Sungmin, lalu secepat kilat menjauh.

"hueekk! Aku yakin itu sudah seminggu belum dicuci!" Kyuhyun mengejek Sungmin.

"sebenarnya sudah dua minggu sihh." Kata Sungmin malu malu.

"dasar bego! Itu lebih parah, babo!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

"arasseo... yang penting kan tidak berkutu" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"aigoooo minnie yaa... terserahmu saja chagi..." ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"mianhae Kyuhyunnie... aku akan melakukan yang terbaik nanti ^^" kata Sungmin bersemangat

"heheh... arasseo, tak usah selalu minta maaf. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yaa. Annyeong chagi, jaljayo ^^" Kyuhyun mencium sekilas dahi Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sungmin POV~

**CUP**

Ia mencium sekilas dahiku, aku memerah lagi, padahal itu hanya ciuman dahi biasa.

Cklek. Pintu tertutup.

Aku belum ingin tidur. Kuambil Laptop ku dan kuhidupkan. Membuka semua jejaring sosialku.

_Kyuhyun Super Junior terlihat menggendong seorang wanita gila di depan gedung SM Entertaiment!_

Berita itu sedang hangat di Korea saat ini. berbagai gambar Kyuhyun yang menggendong dirinya telah memenuhi semua jejaring sosial.

_"yaak, dia jelek dan miskin. Aku yakin Kyuhyun oppa hanya merasa kasihan padanya."_ Tertulis salah satu komentar di gambar itu.

"_heeei, ayolah jangan bercanda. Siapa yang akan cemburu pada gadis seperti itu? Bukankah dia tidak waras? Apa kalian tidak melihat pakaian kumuh itu?"_ komentar fans lainnya.

_"tapi tetap saja... walaupun dia gila atau waras, aku tak ingin siapapun mendekati uri oppa."_ Komentar lainnya.

"aigooo... mereka masih saja memikirkan aku gila. Bagaimanapun aku tak akan peduli, yang jelas aku sudah dapat memilikinya. Hehehe" aku mulai tertawa geli mengingat saat Kyuhyun mengangkatku di tengah kerumunan fans itu, saat Kyuhyun menciumku, ahh.. itu semua sungguh menyenangkan. Hatiku begitu berbunga.

Sungmin tersadar kembali dari lamunannya dan kembali melihat laptop didepannya.

**DEG**

Aku terkejut. Didepanku kini terpampang foto memalukan diriku yang sedang dilempari telur itu.

"_lihatlah ia, begitu memalukan" _komentar salah satu fans

_"sangat cocok untuknya, ia memang harus di beri pelajaran."_ Komentar lainnya.

Begitu banyak komentar negative untuknya, dan tak ada satupun komentar positive. Aku langsung mematikan Laptop pink ku itu dengan kesal.

**Bugh~**

Aku merebahkan badanku di Spring Bed king size ini.

"lupakan Sungmin... yang penting saat ini kau adalah miliknya." Kataku sambil berusaha memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk terlelap.

.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu tanpa ada satupun kabar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya dapat merindukannya dan mempercayainya. Ia habiskan waktu seminggu ini bersama Henry. Belanja, berfoto bersama, dan jalan jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul bersama. Dan bagaimana dengan kepulangannya? Tentu saja Sungmin menunda kepulangannya hari ini. ia harus menonton Kyuhyun di Super Show 5. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan marah besar nantinya. Sampai sekarang pun Sungmin tak tahu kapan tepatnya ia dapat kembali ke Mokpo.

Pagi yang cerah. Sungmin masih terlelap walaupun kini jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 am.

**Ting tong~ **

Sungmin bangun dengan malas "tunggu sebentar. Siapa sihh yang datang pagi pagi. teriaknya.

"yaak Lee Sungmin! Ini sudah jam berapa hah? Kau tahu hari ini hari apa? Babo!"

Seorang namja tinggi tampan terlihat teriak dari luar kamar hotel Sungmin.

"Ohh iya... Hari ini ada Super Show 5 kan? Kenapa kau kesini? Kau kan harus latihan. Jam 3 kan sudah mulai Kyunnie." Jawabku berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"kami sudah selesai latihan dari kemarin babo! Aku tahu kau pasti masih tidur. Ayo pergi! Sebelumnya kau harus menyamar dulu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku kan bisa pergi sendiri Kyunnie.. Aku tak mau mengganggumu." Jawab Sungmin masih dari dalam kamar.

"tidak usah. Aku tahu kau pasti tak akan berdandan dengan cantik!" kata Kyuhyun sedikit membentak.

Setengah jam kemudian Sungmin keluar mengenakan jaket dan jeans. Rambutnya diikat dan ditutupi dengan topi. Dia harus menyamar seperti seorang lelaki agar tak ada yang curiga. Kyuhyun pun sudah menyamar sejak dia keluar dari dorm tadi.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke toko baju, toko sepatu, toko kosmetik, pokoknya ke semua toko untuk penampilan wanita. Sungmin hanya mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Disuruh mengenakan baju ini, ia turuti. Mengenakan sepatu ini, ia turuti. Sungmin sama sekali tak mengerti dengan yang namanya _fashion_. Ia jarang keluar rumah, dan ia juga tidak mau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk penampilannya. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun tak hanya membelikan satu baju atau sepatu. Ia membelikan banyak sekali baju dan perlengkapan untuk Sungmin.

Bayangkan, kini Sungmin mendapat 40 macam baju, mulai dari kaos biasa, jaket, dress, jeans, kemeja blouse, rok, dan berbagai macam pakaian yang cocok Sungmin kenakan. Itu juga tersedia untuk Baju musim panas dan untuk musim dingin. Dan didominasi oleh warna pink. Kyuhyun juga membelikan 20 jenis sepatu. Mulai dari sepatu sport, sendal, sepatu tanpa hak tinggi, hingga high heels. Semuanya model terbaru dan modis. Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga membelikannya berbagai jenis kosmetik. Ahhh... ia membeli semuanya agar Sungmin dapat merubah hanya dapat terbengong melihat namjachingunya itu. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun kaya dari keluarga dan dari penghasilan sendiri. Tapi untuk membeli itu semua mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan lebih 5 juta won. Semua yang dibelinya berasal dari merek kelas atas dan sangat mahal!

"Kyuhyun ah... Aku hanya berpikir kau akan membeliku baju untuk Super Show nanti. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk ku. Kau tak perlu melakukannya Kyuhyunnie. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dan merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku..." Sungmin angkat bicara saat Kyuhyun sedang memilah milah kosmetik yang baik untuk Sungmin.

"aku tak ingin kau jelek. Aku tahu kau sangat cantik, tapi itu tertutupi dengan penampilanmu yang buruk itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dihargai oleh orang lain. Mengertilah chagiya.." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

"tapi... aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Aku tahu kau kaya... Kau orang ke dua terkaya di Super Junior setelah Siwon dari faktor garis keturunan. Dan kau juga kaya atas penghasilan sendiri. Tapi ini akan menghabiskan banyak uangmu... nanti kau akan bangkrut bagaimana?" balas Sungmin dengan mata sayu.

"kwaenchana... Aku tak akan bangkrut chagi..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Sungmin.

"kau hanya perlu memberikan yang terbaik untukku nanti sore. Oke? Tampillah dengan cantik dan buat aku terpesona padamu..." Kyuhyun kini memeluk Sungmin.

"hhmm... jeongmal?" ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu.

"eoh." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memeluknya lebih erat.

"Baiklah Kyunnie. Aku akan melakukannya. Terima kasih." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

**.**

Super Show 5 telah dimulai. Kyuhyun mencari cari Sungmin. Pasalnya, bangku VVIP yang telah dipesan Kyuhyun belum ditempati gadisnya itu. Kyuhyun gelisah sekali, namun ia tetap menunjukkan sikap profesional nya dengan bernyanyi sangat baik dan berusaha tersenyum pada beribu ribu ELF yang memenuhi tempat itu.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin gelisah. Pikirannya kacau kali ini. setengah jam lagi kemudian berlalu. Kyuhyun kini tak peduli. Tohh ini adalah lagu terakhir.

"kita putus hari ini chagi... maafkan aku." Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati. Ia sangat marah kali ini...

Tepat setelah lagu itu berakhir, Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke arah bangku VVIP itu.

** "**Yaak Kyuhyun!" Heechul yang hendak meninggalkan panggung spektakuler itu berteriak kecil memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengar Heechul. Ia sibuk memandang bangku VVIP itu.

Sungmin ternyata telah duduk di bangku itu!

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin. Ia tampil cantik sekali dengan dress berwarna pink lembut sedikit di atas lutut tanpa lengan. Membuatnya kelihatan sangat sexy. Sepatunya Hi heels berwarna coklat muda terlihat sangat cocok dengan kaki putih mulus miliknya. Lalu tas coklat muda bermotif kelinci membuatnya terlihat imut. Ditambah dengan beberapa perlengkapan seperti jam tangan indah dan gelang. Make Up yang natural sangat indah menghiasi wajahnya. Dan rambutnya? Sungmin mungkin pergi ke salon. Rambutnya dibuat ikal dan terlihat sangat cantik. Sungmin tampil cantik, manis, dan imut disaat bersamaan. Kyuhyun tak berhenti menatapnya. Ia belum meninggalkan panggung seperti member lainnya. Para staff juga mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun, namun ia tak bergeming.

**Tep... Tep...**

Kini Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekati bangku VVIP yang memang terletak dekat dengan panggung. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin bingung dengan apa Kyuhyun yang lakukan saat ini. Namun ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke atas panggung. Semua ELF berteriak... Berontak pada wanita yang kini ada di atas panggung.

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Wanita yang kusukai. Wanita yang belakangan ini dapat kalian lihat lewat internet. Wanita yang kalian anggap tidak waras itu. Wanita yang kalian benci. Inikah yang kalian sebut tidak waras?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu... kau berlebihan. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini. sungguh..." Sungmin berbisik menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk.

Semua ELF terdiam dari teriakan tadi. Hening... Banyak juga yang menangis mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun itu. Mereka sudah jelas para SparKyu.

"..." semua hening beberapa menit.

"cobalah untuk sedikit menghargainya. Aku mencintainya... dan apa yang kurang darinya? Lihatlah... ia begitu cantik, manis, dan imut disaat yang bersamaan." Kyuhyun memecah keheningan itu.

"ayo Sungmin, perkenalkan dirimu..." Kyuhyun kembali berucap sambil menyodorkan mic pada Sungmin.

"an.. annyeonghaseo... Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan gugup kemudian membungkuk sangat sopan.

Tiba tiba terdengar alunan musik piano... Ada seseorang yang tengah memainkan lagu The One I Love...

_onjebuteo yeohtneunji ijeosseoyo_

_naega wae ireoneunji nan moreujyo_

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu. Lalu Ia menyerahkan mic nya ke arah Sungmin.

_harun gilgiman hago ddeut-I eobneunde_

_eoddeohge ddo achimi oneun geonji_

_nan moreujyo_

Sungmin tadinya terkejut. Namun ia langsung menyambung lagu itu . Suara Sungmin sangat bagus. Lembut dan indah. Penonton di sana pun mulai mengagumi Sungmin.

_eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago_

_I deodin shiganeul jikyeobwahtjyo_

_eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji_

_ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyanyikan lagu itu bergantian sampai lagu itu habis... Perpaduan suara yang sangat indah. hanya itulah yang mungkin para ELF pikirkan di tempat itu. Mereka (ELF) sangat menikmati duet mereka.

Diakhir lagu, Kyuhyun mencium lembut dahi Sungmin dan memeluknya didepan beribu fans! Apakah fans akan marah?

**Prok prok prok...**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan riuh penonton. Tak ada penonton yang marah. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sangat serasi, dan terlihat sangat saling mencintai. Mungkin kini mereka telah direstui oleh ELF dan Sparkyu... Mungkin. Dan semoga itu benar benar terjadi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkuk pada penonton, dan balik ke back stage bersama. Ternyata member Super Junior tengah berada disana menanti merek berdua.

"Yaak! Kyuhyun! Mengapa kau selalu berbuat sesukamu?" Heechul langsung memarahi Kyuhyun ketika ia datang.

"sudahlah Hyung. Lagian mereka bernyanyi dengan baik dan aku suka. Semua ELF mendukung mereka bahkan bertepuk tangan dan aku yakin mereka telah merestui hubungan KyuMin." Kangin membela Kyuhyun.

"Gomawoyo Kangin Hyung... Kau baik sekali." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"tapi... kau cantik sekali Sungmin sshi. Cantik, cute, dan eerrr.. sexy" Eunhyuk angkat bicara sambil sesekali mengamati dada Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa risih akan pandangan Eunhyuk.

"yaak Hyung! Jangan berpikir mesum! Sana pergi. Aku takut kau akan merebutnya dariku..." Kyuhyun kelihatan cemburu pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya cengengesan mesum (?)

"Siwon sshi..." Sungmin menatap kagum pada Siwon yang tiba tiba datang.

"yaaak! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun marah lagi pada Sungmin.

"hahahah..." terdengar suara tawa renyah semua member Super Junior di backstage itu.

.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

.

.

Sepulang dari Panggung Super Show 5 itu member Super Junior dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk makan bersama di sebuah restaurant. Tak ada fans mengikuti mereka. Ini sudah lebih jam tengah malam. Mereka pulang selalu jam segini setelah melakukan Super Show. Banyak yang harus diurus.

Restoran nya tak terlalu jauh. Mereka dapat berjalan kaki kesana.

Sssrrtt...

Dari belakang Kyuhyun memakaikan syal berwarna coklat muda ke leher Sungmin.

"untuk apa Kyu? Aku tak kedinginan. Dan dimana kau membelinya?" Sungmin kini membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting adalah kau boleh tampil cantik. Tapi jangan sampai memamerkan terlalu banyak bagian tubuhmu." Bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga Sungmin.

"aku hanya takut... Kau tak melihat Eunhyuk daritadi sibuk memerhatikan itu saja." Mata Kyuhyun menunjuk ke buah dada Sungmin yang ideal itu (?)

"oohhh. Mianhae Kyu. Baiklah, aku akan memakainya ^^. Gomawo Kyunnie." Jawab Sungmin sedikit malu.

CHU~

.

.

END OR TBC?

**~...KyuMin i'm Joyer...~**

.

.

Kyaa.. selesai juga chapter 3. Sebenarnya udah selesai sebelum adanya Super Show 5. Hahaha, aku udah lama membuat ide cerita ini chingudeul. Tapi baru ku post hasil karya yang tak seberapa ini. makanya ada tentang Super Show 5 nya hahaha XD. Kalau kurang romantis maaf banget yaa .

_Sedikit kunci untuk chapter depan:_

Warning! Chapter 4 genre nya hurt.^^di chapter ini memang Henry tak banyak part nya. Tapi di chapter 4 banyakan Henry... penasaran chapter 4? Bilang donk (read: Review) ok? ^^

Kalau masalah rate nya, aku bingung nihh chingudeul. Buat ke rate M atau tetap di T kah? Tapi kalian kan banyak lagi puasa -_- tapi aku masih kecil sihh, berdosa kalau buar rate M gimana? O.o mending gausah ada NC nya yaa?

Oiya, aku selalu cepat update kok. Biasanya 3 hari sekali... dan cerita ini tak akan menggantung, soalnya aku benci fanfiction yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Asal kalian memintaku untuk lanjut, maka aku akan lanjutkan kok. Hahaha :D

Oke dehh. Banyak bacot banget aku yaa #authornyadar. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^

**Follow me Julisa_Gultom. **

** Facebook: Julisa Melinda Gultom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHU~**

Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun.

"yang sebelah kiri?" tanya Kyuhyun minta lebih.

Sungmin pun segera mencium pipi sebelah Kyuhyun dan

**CHU~**

Sungmin ia merasa bibirnya mencium sesuatu tebal yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia ingin berontak, namun tenaga Kyuhyun kuat menguncinya.

Kyuhyun mulai beraksi (?) iya mulai melumat bibir tipis shape M itu dengan rakus. Dari bibir atas kini turun ke bibir bawah. Menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin. Sungmin pun membuka mulutnya karena gigitan itu. Ia jadi terbawa permainan Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tadi berontak kini telah bertengger di leher Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun mendorong tengkuk Sungmin agar memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka saling melumat dan membasahi bibir masing masing pasangan. Berusaha ingin menguasai permainan "frech kiss" itu. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu namun tak ada diantara pasangan yang ingin memberhentikan ciuman panas itu sampai...

"haachim~" terdengar suara bersin dari arah depan.

"yaaak! Dasar Donghae babo! Kita jadi ketahuan bego! Padahal lagi seru!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menjitak kepala Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaget dan segera melepas bibir masing masing. Mereka berdua memerah.

"tak apa.. Lanjutkan saja. Kami akan pura pura tak melihat, tapi akan mengvideokan." Teriak Heechul dari depan.

"aaissshh. Itu sama saja babo! Kalian mengganggu saja! Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Teriak Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal karena kegiatan 'french kiss' pertamanya itu terganggu.

Kini mereka pergi bersama... Namun terlihat Kyuhyun memasang muka tak suka pada member lainnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Namja chingu nya yang satu ini begitu lucu. Lucu sekali. Hahaha...

.

-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-

.

Pagi ini hujan meliputi kota Seoul. Sungmin masih tertidur lelap menikmati dinginnya pagi ini. tidak, ini sudah pukul 10.00 KST.

** Ting Tong~**

Sungmin yang masih menikmati pemandangan alam bawah sadar (?) terbangun akan suara bel hotel itu.

"siapa yang datang di pagi buta ini hah? Awas kau Kyuhyun!".

Sungmin menggerutu sendiri dari dalam kamarnya lalu bangkit dengan malas.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyunnie~" teriak Sungmin mentel namun sedikit kesal.

**Cklek~**

** "**Henry oppa? Sedang apa kemari?"

.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

**.**

**-EverLasting Friends Cafe-**

Seorang lelaki dan perempuan cantik tengah duduk di cafe ini. Perempuan itu sangat cantik dan modis. Dari atas sampai bawah, ia terlihat seperti artis. Pakaiannya model terbaru musim ini dan tampak berasal dari merek kelas atas. Banyak laki laki di cafe itu terkagum pada pesonanya. Wanita itu sudah jelas Sungmin. Ia sudah berubah, ia memakai barang barang yang Kyuhyun belikan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun namjachingunya itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman memakai pakaian nya yang lama. Namun daripada sayang dibuang, lebih baik dipakai bukan? Mana pakaiannya mahal...

Sungmin menyeruput Strawberry juice nya. Sementara Henry terlihat bingung apa yang akan ia katakan. Moccacino yang ia beli tak ia hiraukan.

"Sungmin sshi... hari ini aku akan pulang ke Mokpo. Aku melalui perjalanan darat. Menaiki bus kurasa jauh lebih baik dan murah" Henry berucap dengan serius

"hah? Kau akan membiarkanku sendiri di kota ini?" Sungmin masih kebingungan akan pernyataan Henry.

"kau tak sendiri... ada Kyuhyun yang akan selalu bersamamu. Itu lebih baik daripada aku yang hanya akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Aku menyerah. Aku akan melupakanmu secepatnya Sungmin ahh... mianhae. Maafkan aku... Geudaegu... Gomawo. Telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada wanita secantik dan semanis dirimu. Terima kasih. Aku akan melupakanmu. Selamat tinggal." Kata Henry lirih.

Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya. Memeluk Henry dari belakang. Bersender di bahunya. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan seluruh laki laki yang menatap iri pada Henry itu.

"jangan berkata seperti itu... aku mohon. Aku menyayangimu... sungguh. Walau itu tak bisa disebut 'cinta' tapi aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau hadir dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia. Bisa bersamamu, membawa satu kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Memberi sedikit senyum simpul di sudut bibirku. Aku mohon, jika aku pulang di waktu depan, jangan mengacuhkanku... kita harus bersahabat, bukan? Jangan katakan selamat tinggal, aku mohon. Jangan menjadi pelangi seperti yang lainnya... BERJANJILAH!" Sungmin menangis di bahu Henry.

"ayo pergi dari sini. Banyak yang melihat kita." Henry menarik Sungmin keluar. Ia tak suka melihat pandangan banyak orang disekelilingnya, terlebih para laki laki yang memandang cemburu padanya.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

Kini mereka ada di pinggiran Sungai Han. Langit mulai cerah dari mendung. Rumput yang mereka duduki masih sedikit basah oleh hujan tadi pagi. Mereka tak memedulikannya. Mereka lebih memilih Menikmati keindahan Sungai itu. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan mereka terdiam dalam lamunan masing masing. Hiks... terdengar beberapa kali suara tangis Sungmin yang mulai mereda.

"Apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikan emosimu?"

"eohh." Jawab Sungmin dengan sangat pelan.

Pelangi muncul di balik awan. Sungai Han menjadi pantulan ciptaan indah Tuhan itu.

"hhmm... Sungmin... mungkin sekarang kau sudah mengerti apa itu 'pelangi'. Lihatlah itu, dia begitu indah. Jauh lebih indah dari matahari." Henry melanjutkan bicara sambil menunjuk pelangi yang jauh disana.

"hujan mengguyur Seoul tadi pagi. Dan kini muncul pelangi.. setelah itu, matahari pasti akan datang bukan? Pelangi tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Kedatangannya menunjukkan pada bumi bahwa matahari siap memancarkan sinarnya." Henry melanjutkan.

"aku akui... dia memang indah. sangat indah. tapi aku masih membencinya, lihatlah sebentar lagi, ia akan menghilang di balik awan. huhh... dia mengerikan."

"aku rasa kau tak akan mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Jika suatu saat aku pergi... lilatlah pelangi. Aku ada disana..." kata Henry serius

"arasseo oppa. Lagian umur kita masih tergolong muda. Mana mungkin kau mati secepat itu. Hahaha... oppa kau lucu sekali." Sungmin memandang lucu Henry yang serius itu

"hhmm..." Henry hanya menjawab sekilas. Ia serius kali ini, sangat serius

Mereka menikmati indahnya pagi itu sambil berbincang akan banyak hal. Seolah mereka akan terpisah untuk waktu yang lama.

Tak terasa Matahari mulai naik, hari sudah menjelang siang.

"ini sudah siang, kau akan hitam berada di panas matahari seperti ini. Oppa ada janji dengan seseorang, aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel mu, oke?" ucap Henry tiba tiba sembari melihat jam tangannya

"dengan siapa kau ada janji, padahal tak ada satupun keluargamu disini" jawab Sungmin sambil mem pout kan bibirnya.

"kau tak perlu tahu. Ayo kita pergi." Jawab Henry

"tidak oppa, aku mau jalan jalan siang ini. Aku ingin menjelajahi sendiri kota Seoul. Kau boleh pergi." Usir Sungmin halus.

"benarkah? Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jika ada apa apa hubungi aku, ok? Aku akan berangkat jam 5 sore nanti. Jangan lupa untuk datang ke kamar hotelku nanti yaa. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Kata Henry. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin.

"jaga dirimu Sungmin, annyeong." Kata Henry dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan jalan siang ini. ia mengunjungi Mall di sana, makan di restoran Seoul, dan pergi kemana saja ia mau. Hingga ia tak sadar ini sudah pukul 05.00 KST.

"ahhh eottheokkae? Aku lupa waktu. Apa ia masih belum berangkat?"

Sungmin berlari memanggil taxi dan pergi ke hotel Henry yang kebetulan lumayan jauh dari Mall tempat Sungmin berdiri itu. Sesampainya disana ia terlambat. Resepsionis mengatakan bahwa Henry baru saja pergi meninggalkan kamar Hoterlnya.

Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya yang belanja terlalu lama di Mall tadi. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke hotelnya. Hujan tiba tiba mengguyur Seoul malam ini. petir pun menghiasi bumi.

07.00 pm. Sungmin telah selesai mandi dan merebahkan badannya di kasur King size kamar itu. Masih terdengar bunyi hujan di luar sana . bahkan semakin deras dengan petir yang dahsyat. Ia bosan dan memutuskan untuk menonton televisi.

_Berita terkini. Setengah jam yang lalu telah terjadi kecelakaan pada Bus penumpang yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Mokpo, diduga Bus kehilangan kendali akibat cuaca buruk saat ini. bus menabrak pembatas jalan, terguling, lalu terbalik seketika. Tak ada satupun penumpang yang selamat. Polisi masih memeriks~ pip._

Sungmin membelalak melihat itu. Ia jelas melihat seorang lelaki dengan kulit putih tergeletak diatas aspal. Paramedis mengangkat tubuhnya yang dilumuri darah itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam Ambulance. Tubuh Henry mengerikan. Kulitnya yang putih tertutupi darah disekujur tubuh, dimana mana lebam membiru, sangat mengenaskan. Ia adalah korban yang diduga paling parah keadaannya! Sungmin tak bisa melihat itu lebih lama... ia mematikan Televisi itu. Terdiam sebentar, matanya memerah. Ia terduduk di lantai dingin kamar itu.

Tes... tes... air mata jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. Seolah turun deras bersama hujan malam itu...

_What if geudaeganal.. saranghan geotman gatha._

_Jogeum gidarimyeon, naege eol geotman gattasseo..._

Sungmin tak menghiraukan bunyi dering ponselnya**. **Nada dering itu seakan malah membuat Sungmin semakin mengingat kenangan dirinya bersama Henry selama ini. itu adalah lagu yang sangat Henry sukai. Henry sengaja mengganti nada dering di Handphone Sungmin...

** Ting Tong~ **

Sungmin pun tak mendengar lagi bunyi bel pintu kamarnya. Semua itu tak penting saat ini. ia hanya ingin sendiri... ia menangis. Tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Hiks.. hikss... Henry oppa... Henry oppa... Kajima... aku menyayangimu... Sungguh... huaaa..." Sungmin menangis sangat keras dan semakin keras.

**Srrt~ **

ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari samping. Ia tak menghiraukan siapa yang menghiburnya saat ini. ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu. Menangis sangat keras disana.

" henry oppa... jangan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku mohon... aku sangat menyangimu. Kau adalah abang terbaik dalam hidupku. Kau yang merawatku selama ini. menghiburku ditengah kesedihanku. Mengapa... Tuhan. Mengapa Kau memgambil semua yang menyayangiku? Apa salahku ya Tuhan... orang tuaku... dan kini sosok abang yang sangat kusayangi. Hiks... apa mungkin aku tak pantas hidup?" Sungmin berkata dalam isaknya. Ia menganggap orang yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Henry oppa... sosok abang kesayangan yang rela mengurusnya bertahun tahun.

Sedangkan lelaki itu mulai ikut menangis... ia menangis dalam diam. Hanya tangannya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Sangat erat...

tes... tes... air matanya perlahan ikut jatuh di pipi Sungmin. Lelaki itu hanya dapat menangis dalam diam saat melihat Sungmin menangis dengan kerasnya...

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat...

"jangan ikut menangis Henry oppa... aku mohon. Aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergianmu... sungguh... Hiks... Hiks... Tuhan, berilah aku satu keajaiban untuk melihatnya lagi. Untuk memeluknya sekali lagi. Mengatakan terima kasih, dan mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' untuk yang terakhir kali. Hiks..." Sungmin semakin terisak dalam pelukan lelaki yang disampingnya saat ini.

_Aku tahu ini semua akan terjadi.._

_Cepat atau lambat, aku tahu aku akan pergi..._

_Lihatlah dia, lelaki yang memelukmu saat ini._

_Dia adalah 'hadiah' kepergianku._

_Aku telah menyiapkannya dari dulu._

_Bukalah matamu, hiduplah bahagia bersamanya._

_Kurasa Tuhan terlalu mencintaiku_

_Hingga kini ia memintaku untuk kembali._

_Kurasa Tuhan membutuhkanku_

_Untuk membantunya menjadi salah satu 'Malaikat' di atas sana._

_Keajaiban? Apa kau meminta Tuhan untuk dapat melihatku lagi?_

_Sesungguhnya 'keajaiban' itu ada disampingmu saat ini_

_Jangan mencariku..._

_Tugasku telah selesai di dunia._

_Hiduplah dalam damai_

_Aku akan menjadi malaikat di tengah kehidupan kalian 'selamanya'..._

Lelaki itu juga ikut menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Hendak berkata sesuatu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menjadi pendengar setia Sungmin saat ini. menjadi teman Sungmin mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya saat ini...

.

.

-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-

.

.

Sungmin belum meninggalkan nisan itu... ia terduduk disana. Menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Disampingnya berdiri lelaki tinggi putih. Terdiam. Ingin menangis melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menderita. Ia perlahan mendekatinya, dan memeluknya.

"kajja Sungmin sshi. Ayo kita pergi. Semua telah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu."

Sungmin pun mulai berdiri.

"oppa... maafkan aku. Untuk tidak datang saat itu. Maafkan aku, yang tak membalas cintamu, maafkan aku, yang menyusahkanmu selama ini. terima kasih... terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu di setiap doaku. Aku akan melihat pelangi jika aku merindukanmu. Aku janji... dan juga... selamat tinggal. Aku menyayangimu.. sangat menyayangimu." Sungmin berkata sambil terisak, berdiri, menebar bunga sekali lagi, dan pergi menjauh bersama Kyuhyun.

_Tak apa... semua baik baik saja_

_Jauh lebih baik jika kau dulu tak mencintaiku_

_Karna Tuhan berkata jika kau memang bukan tulang rusuk ku_

_Satu hal yang kuminta darimu_

_Aku bukanlah matahari mu_

_Aku adalah pelangi_

_Apa kau masih belum mengerti?_

_Aku tak akan pergi jika kau masih tak memahami_

_Suatu saat aku akan kembali untuk yang terakhir kali_

_Tuhan telah berjanji_

_Bukan, bukan untuk ku dapat hidup lagi_

_Namun untuk melihatmu sekali lagi_

_Memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali_

_Kapan tepatnya?_

_Sampai kau mengerti makna dari sebuah 'Pelangi'_

_._

_._

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah Sungmin. Melihat ke segala arah. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk membuat teh di dapur.

"wahh... dia benar benar ELF sejati. Apalagi posterku mendominasi." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekeliling rumah itu.

"apa kau sudah puas mengagumi dirimu sendiri eoh?" tiba tiba Sungmin duduk di depannya dan mulai menyeruput teh yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"melihat apa? Minumlah..." kata Sungmin.

"apa kau masih sedih eoh?" Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir.

"bagaimana bisa tidak sedih, dasar bodoh. Apa kau tidak melihat mata yang membengkak ini?"

"yahh.. aku melihatnya. Bahkan tak terlihat sama sekali. Matamu seperti tak ada. Ahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"yaak! Apa kau tak bisa mengerti kesedihan orang hah?!" Sungmin mulai emosi kali ini.

"arasseo... aku hanya ingin sedikit menghibur pacarku ini." jawab Kyuhyun memelas.

"hhmm..." jawab Sungmin

"Sungmin sshi... aku telah membeli sebuah apartement untukmu di Seoul. Ikutlah bersamaku, itu lebih baik daripada tinggal di sini... aku takut akan sulit bersamamu jika kau tinggal disini. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.. kapan kapan kau bisa berlibur kembali ke sini... atau hanya untuk mengunjungi kuburan Henry hyung... sebaiknya kau berkemas. Minggu depan kau akan pindah. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Kau hanya perlu membawa baju dan semua barang barang penting disini." Kyuhyun melanjutkan bicaranya.

Sungmin terbengong beberapa menit untuk meresapi pernyataan Kyuhyun itu dan...

"yaak! Kenapa kau selalu memutuskan semuanya sendiri?" tanya Sungmin

"kau tak boleh menolaknya..." jawab Kyuhyun datar

"kau mau aku mencari pacar baru di Seoul sedangkan kau disini sendiri hah?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan senyum licik

"ti.. tidak..." Sungmin mulai khawatir.

"hahaha... berkemaslah, Sungmin sshi." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Rencananya berhasil kali ini. Aura setan Kyuhyun pun mulai keluar.

"dan... boleh kan aku menginap disini sampai kepindahanmu? boleh yaa.. ya ya?" Kyuhyun bertingkah manja.

"ta..tapi"

"terimakasih minnie ahh. Aku mencintaimu. neomu saranghae..." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"huuhhh... " Sungmin menggerutu kesal pada namjachingunya ini. Ia sangat keras kepala dan susah dilawan. Melakukan semuanya sesuka hati.

.

.

**-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-**

**.**

**.**

Malam mulai datang. Di rumah Sungmin hanya ada satu kamar.

"minnie chagi... kau akan membiarkanku tidur di sofa ini? kau tega membiarkanku kedinginan hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"yaa... aku tega!" Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Malam yang dingin, Mokpo memang sedang dilanda musim gugur. Cuaca di luar dingin sekali. Kyuhyun tidur di sofa hanya dengan sebuah selimut. Itu tak cukup untuknya... malam ini dingin sekali.

**Cklek **

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tak dapat meninggalkan Kyuhyun kedinginan di ruang tamu.

"yaak! Kau mau masuk tidak kyuhyunnie?" bentak Sungmin pura pura

"..." tak ada jawaban sama sekali

"kyu... kyuhyun ahh... kwaenchana?" Sungmin mulai takut kali ini...

"..."

Sungmin perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Menyibak selimut yang menutupinya dan...

"BAAAA!"

"KYAAA "

.

.

.

**END OR TBC?**

.

.

Selesai juga chapter 4. Maaf lama update, tapi aku tepati janjiku kaan? Aku akan update paling lama 3 hari ^^. Soalnya dari kemarin papa belum isi pulsa modem -.- (author curhat kok disini coba XD).

Chingudeul.. maaf yaa. Kurasa rate nya ga bisa dinaikin ke M. Aku masih kecil dan polos ;;) belum ngerti begituan (AUTHOR BOHONG! Pasalnya mana ada anak KyuMin shipper yang masih polos, bener kaan? Jujur aja yang KyuMin shipper! :D)

Chapter 5 nanti END yaa :') siapkan diri chingudeul untuk berpisah dengan Midnight Sun... Tapi ga berpisah dengan aku kok. :D. Mungkin aku buat cerita lagi (mungkin yaa ) doakan aja supaya masih ada waktu buat FF :D.

Sebelumnya bagi yang udah Review/follow makasih banyaaakkk Love you saeng, eonni, chingu, dll :D.

Bagi yang ingin melihat ending nya just bilang juseyo (read: Review). Ok? ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5 end

.

.

**Follow me julisa_gultom**

**Facebook Julisa Melinda Gultom**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin berlari setengah mati ke kamarnya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun memakai topeng yang ada di film 'scream' itu.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA..." Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Keras. sangat keras...

"aakkhhh... appha... sakit..." Sungmin berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun yang semula tertawa kini mulai khawatir. Ia berlari mendekati pintu kamar Sungmin dan masuk.

"yaaa Minnie yaa... kwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat Sungmin yang kini ada dibawahnya. Mungkin ia terjatuh saat berlari tadi.

"bhaa... haahahhhaa" Kyuhyun kini malah kembali tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, jidat Sungmin sukses benjol dibuatnya. Mungkin ia bukan terjatuh, tapi terantuk dinding kamar tadi...

"yaak! KYUHYUUUUNNNN!" Sungmin berteriak sangat keras saat ini.

"tenanglah chagi... hahaha..." kyuhyun mulai menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala bride style dan menidurkannya di kasur itu. Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Mengusap lembut jidat pacarnya itu. Memijitnya...

"mianhae... aku hanya bermaksud untuk bercanda dan menghiburmu minnie.. aku hanya tak mau kau selalu bersedih." Kata Kyuhyun yang mungkin merasa bersalah. Masih sambil memijit jidat pacarnya itu.

"hhmmm.." Sungmin mem pout kan bibir shape M nya itu. Sungguh, sangat cute.

"aku bilang jangan menggodaku, dasar bodoh! Kau mau aku hilang kendali hah?"

"ahh... mianhae... aku lupa kita sedang ada di mana.." ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah, lupakan. Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut yeojachingu nya itu

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Sungmin membuka matanya. Tidurnya nyenyak, sangat nyenyak. Ia merasakan hangat pada badannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata, ia melihat ada tangan lelaki memeluknya erat... seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Sungmin perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Tampan... hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Wajahnya begitu sempurna. Ia mengusap lembut surai namjachingu nya itu. Mencium dahi nya dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah bangun. Ia bahkan malah memeluknya.

"sebentar lagi minnie... aku masih kedinginan..." ucap Kyuhyun sok manja.

Chu~

Sungmin memberinya kecupan lagi. Tapi kali ini di bibir tebal itu.

"ayo bangun, kyuhyun ahh."

Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Pleetakk!**

Sungmin menjitak kepalanya.

"ayo bangun sayang!" Sungmin yang menyadari sifat mesum nya Kyuhyun kumat seakan tau otak Kyuhyun yang pasti ingin lebih.

"aahhhh.. appha... sakit minnie ahh." Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya.

"kamu sihh. Dari tadi ga bangun bangun! Dasar mesum!" celoteh Sungmin

"hari ini waktunya pindah Kyuhyunnie. Aku sudah membawa keperluanku. Siang nanti kita akan pergi ke Seoul kaan?" sambung Sungmin

"ahhh iya... aku lupa. Baiklah aku bangun." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

.

-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-

.

**-sebulan berlalu-**

Sungmin kini tinggal di Seoul di sebuah apartement yang bisa dibilang mewah. Barang barang yang exclusive dan ruangan yang cukup luas untuk sebuah apaetement. Sungmin sangat beruntung memiliki namjachingu seperti Kyuhyun.

Dan bagaimana dengan fans mereka? Tak diduga. Kini mereka berdua malah memiliki fans yang dinamakan "Joyer" atau disebut juga "KyuMin shipper". ELF telah merestui hubungan mereka. Suatu kebahagiaan yang amat dalam dapat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin rasakan.

"Kyuhyun ahh... hari ini kemana kita akan kencan? Hari ini hujan... padahal hari ini jadwalmu kosong..." Sungmin mem pout kan bibirnya.

"apa kau ingin melihat Sungai Han setelah hujan reda?"

DEG~

Sungmin tiba tiba teringat Henry, oppa kesayangannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Sungmin tiba tiba

"27. Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun

"kita melupakannya. Hari ini adalah tepat sebulan Henry oppa meninggal... eottheokkae? Ga mungkin pergi hari ini juga. Aku belum berkemas. Lagian hujannya lumayan lebat."

Mereka diam seketika. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sungmin menyesali kebodohannya.

"aku tahu. Ayo kita ke Sungai Han saja..." kata Sungmin tiba tiba.

"neo micheosseo?! Apa kau gila, memikirkan dating di saat seperti ini?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"ayolah. Ikuti saja aku." Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun keluar apartement nya.

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti. namun kedua sejoli tengah duduk di rumput dekat sungai Han itu. Basah rumput tak menjadi penghalangnya.

"itu diaa! Pelangi nya muncul. Kyu, ayo kita berdoa bersama untuk Henry oppa..." kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menutup mata dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk Henry.

_Tuhan. Hari ini adalah hari kepergiannya sejak bulan itu_

_Tapi tetap saja, aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannya._

_Aku tahu dia tak kan dapat hidup lagi._

_Kuatkan aku Tuhan untuk dapat menerima kenyataan pahit ini._

_Bahwa dia tak mungkin kembali._

_Apa ia baik saja disana?_

_Apa ia kini ia duduk di sebelah kanan Mu?_

_Aku harap ia bahagia disana_

_Tepatnya di suatu taman indah dimana banyak malaikat berkelana_

_Sampaikan satu pesanku padanya._

'_Aku merindukanmu'_

'_Datanglah sekali saja, peluklah aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya'_

_Amin._

Sungmin mengakhiri doanya, dan Kyuhyun juga.

"kenapa Henry selalu berkata tentang pelangi ya..." Sungmin angkat bicara.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kembali apa yang dibilang Henry saat itu sambil memperhatikan pelangi di atas sana...

"ahhh... aku tahu sekarang..." jawab Sungmin lirih.

"emang kenapa?" balas Kyuhyun.

"pelangi. Akan datang setelah hujan. Menandakan bahwa matahari akan segera menyinari. Mengakhiri hujan, membawa terang, lalu menghilang... Ia datang tepat setelah aku menderita selama ini... saat itu. Saat aku hampir menderita depresi akibat kehidupanku yang suram selama ini. ia datang, memelukku. Dan merawatku seperti seorang kakak melindungi adiknya. Kau tahu Kyuhyun... kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Dia lah yang menyuruhku menyukai Super Junior. Menyuruhku agar aku dapat mengalihkan kesedihanku dengan cara mengagumi kalian... dia adalah pelangi. Mengakhiri penderitaan, membawa kebahagiaan, lalu menghilang..." Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan air mata.

_Syukurlah kini kau mengetahuinya. Tuhan, apa boleh aku meminta hadiahku untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Seperti janji Mu saat itu..._

"sungguh... aku merindukannya. Hiks.. Hiks..." Sungmin semakin menangis.

"aku juga merindukanmu..." terdengar suara seorang lelaki.

**DEG~**

Sungmin mengenal suara itu! Ia melihat ke samping. Kyuhyun menatap pelangi dalam diam tak bergerak. Burung di udara diam seketika. Air Sungai Han tak bergerak sama sekali. Waktu seakan terhenti saat ini.

Kini ia tiba tiba melihat Henry oppa dengan pakaian serba putih bercahaya duduk didepannya.

"oppa..." Sungmin memeluk Henry erat. Sangat erat seakan tak ingin membiarkan ia pergi lagi.

"aku datang... jangan menangis Sungmin. Aku mohon. Aku tak bisa tenang jika aku benar benar akan pergi. Aku telah menemukan atas doa mu, Sungmin..." ucap Henry.

"apa disana indah oppa? Apa lebih indah dari bumi?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan terisak.

"indah. sangat indah. apapun dapat kau lakukan disana, sungguh. Pemandangannya sangat indah, dan banyak malaikat tersenyum ramah. Mungkin aku juga akan memiliki sayap seperti mereka. Aku dapat bersamamu saat ini karena ini adalah permintaan terakhirku pada Tuhan. Aku meminta untuk dapat melihatmu, memelukmu, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Jawab Henry dengan mata berbinar nan cerah.

"aku tahu oppa... aku tahu kau akan berada di sebelah kanan Bapa. Aku tahu..." Sungmin terisak.

"oppa... maafkan aku saat itu, aku tak megunjungimu. Maafkan aku.. maafkan.., hiks.. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membalas cintamu. Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Sangat menyayangimu... apa kau harus pergi secepat ini?!"

"aku telah memaafkannya, Sungmin. Maaf, aku tak akan bisa kembali. Tuhan sangat menyayangiku. Ia ingin menjadikanku salah satu malaikat disana... Kau.. hiduplah bahagia bersamanya. Dia adalah tulang rusukmu. Walau ia nakal, ia tetap pria yang baik. Mencintaimu sepenuh hati... tulus. Tuhan menyayangi setiap anak-Nya yang tulus mencintai... Kau bukanlah tulang rusukku. Dia adalah hadiah kepergianku..." Henry menatap Kyuhyun yang diam mematung.

"hiks... hiks... hiks... apa aku boleh ikut pergi bersamamu?" Sungmin malah semakin keras menangis.

"tidak! Ini bukan waktumu untuk pergi. Ahh, harusnya aku tak memberi tahu terlalu banyak hal tentang kematian. Sungmin... jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak dapat pergi jika kau seperti ini. Ini adalah hari terakhirku di bumi. Ingatlah satu hal. Jika kau merindukanku, datanglah ke tempat ini... melihat pelangi... aku akan melihatmu dari balik awan. aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Menjagamu... kelak jika kau juga pergi. Kita akan bertemu. Hiduplah dengan baik Sungmin, agar kita bisa bertemu di Surga. Suatu tempat yang sangat indah. aku mencintaimu... Tugasku telah selesai, hari ini juga aku tak akan kembali lagi, selamat tinggal..." Henry melepas pelukannya. Dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin

"jangan... aku mohon jangan pergi..." Sungmin mengikuti nya.

Ada dua malaikat disana. Cantik. Sungguh mereka sangat cantik. Mereka membimbing Henry. Salah satu malaikat itu malah mendekati Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin ketakutan saat ini.

"apa kau akan ikut membawaku bersama Henry oppa?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"tidak. Waktumu masih lama Sungmin sshi." Jawab malaikat itu.

"Sungmin sshi. Berbahagialah kau saat pernah mengenal dirinya. Bahkan sang pencipta begitu menyayanginya. Hanya satu dari berjuta manusia di bumi ini dapat kembali sebentar ke bumi dan memeluk orang yang mengasihi mereka untuk terakhir kali. Kita akan bertemu di lain waktu bukan? Berbuatlah baik selama kau masih hidup di dunia ini." Malaikat itu melanjutkan kata katanya, lalu pergi, menghilang bersama Henry.

"hiks... Henry oppa... Baiklah. Aku akan melupakanmu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku janji.. Janji untuk selalu tertawa untukmu. Aku berjanji. Hiks.." Sungmin masih terisak.

"jangan menangis lagi, Sungmin. Aku tau kau sangat menyayanginya. Tapi Tuhan membutuhkannya saat ini. relakan dia, dia bahagia disana..." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut sekali.

"apa kau tak melihat Henry oppa tadi?" tanya Sungmin sedikit heran.

"ha? Henry hyung? Dia datang?" jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

"aahh.. ania. Lupakan saja." Ucap Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun...

.

-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk fangirling lagi seperti , lagian untuk apa ia mengejar ngejar Super Junior lagi, sedangkan kini ia telah memiliki salah satu membernya.

Tapi ternyata ia selalu update berita terbaru mereka. Dan kini Ia mulai mengetik "kyuhyun Super Junior." Di Google, memastikan apakah ada berita baru.

-_**Kyuhyun Super Junior mencium Sunny dalam drama terbarunya "Singing in The Rain."**_

Sungmin kaget mendengar berita itu, terlebih saat melihat fotonya.

"NAPEUN NAMJA! CHO KYUHYUN NEO JEONGMAL!" emosi Sungmin kini tak terbendung. Ia menatap geram pada pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

**CKLEK~**

"Sungmin ahh. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kemasi barang barangmu..." terdengar suara berat namja dari arah pintu.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Sungmin ahh? Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak menjawab" Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari drama musicalnya kini tengah kaget melihat pacarnya menatap kesal pada laptop di depannya. Ia mendekat dan melihat apa yang pacarnya itu lakukan.

"Min..Minnie yaa.. aku tak menganggap itu sama sekali. Itu hanya bagian dari skenario. Sama sekali tak merasakan apa apa. Sungguh." Kyuhyun menatap layar Laptop itu dan segera merasa cemas.

"hahaha, aku mengerti kok. KITA PUTUS!" Sungmin meninggalkan apartement itu dengan air mata.

Tiga hari sudah. Sungmin tak membalas 145 pesan Kyuhyun. Tak menjawab 215 panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Ia keluar dari apartement dan tinggal di sauna. Sekarang ia tengah menikmati minum wine di sebuah club.

"Kyuhyun babo! Bodoh! Tengik! Jelek! Tega! Aku membencimu Kyu! Sangat membencimu!" setelah itu ia bediri hendak pulang. Namun sayang, ia terjatuh dan pingsan. Mungkin ia telah meminum banyak sekalii gelas wine.

Sungmin terbangun. Ia kedinginan. Terasa goyang di sekitarnya.

"ini dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"di atas awan, Sungmin sshi. Kau masuk ke dalam perangkapku kali ini! hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa evil dan mantapnya.

"MW...?!" Sungmin hampir berteriak. Untung Kyuhyun segera menghentikan teriakan itu dengan membungkam mulutnya dengan mulut Kyuhyun.

"akhirnya... aku merindukan bibirmu, sayang." Kata Kyuhyun menggoda.

"yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan bego!" Sungmin terlihat kesal.

"untung aku melakukannya. Kalau tidak kau akan dijatuhkan ke bawah sana oleh semua penumpang disini. Lihatlah, mereka sedang tidur. Kau mau mati remuk setelah jatuh dari pesawat ini eoh?" celoteh Kyuhyun.

"kau gila Kyuhyun. Kita akan kemana? Banyak orang Bule disini, sebenarnya apa rencanamu lagi hah?!"

"kau tenang saja, Sungmin sshi. Tidurlah. Kita akan sampai besok malam. Aku telah membiusmu dengan obat tidur :p" jawab Kyuhyun mengejek Sungmin

"hah?" Sungmin membuka lebar lebar mulutnya seakan tak percaya pada namja chingunya yang satu ini.

.

.

"ayo bangun, Minnie ah. Kita sudah sampai." Kyuhyun membangunkan Minnie nya yang terlelap.

Sungmin berjalan setengah sadar sampai mereka keluar dari bandara.

"yaak! Bawa kopermu sendiri!" teriak Kyuhyun yang berjalan kelelahan dibelakangnya sambil memegang dua koper. Satu berwarna biru, satu pink.

"ha? Sejak kapan aku membawa koper? Dan uhh? Mengapa disini bersalju?" Sungmin kini sepenuhnya sadar dan pengaruh obat tidur itu.

"sudah, nanti saja tanyanya. Kita sudah terlambat, ini sudah jam 11."

Sungmin mengerti dan membawa kopernya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin dengan sapu tangan hitam sedari tadi. Sungmin pun tak dapat melihat apa apa. Hanya dapat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menggengamnya erat memberi kehangatan.

"kita sudah tiba." Kyuhyun membuka penutup mata itu.

**DEG~**

Sungmin menatap kagum akan pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

"indah sekali Kyu... indah. sungguh indah." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

Kini ia melihat indahnya matahari di ujung laut yang membeku itu. Indah, Sungguh indah. Langit berwarna jingga... Seperti di surga rasanya.

"apa kita sudah ada di Surga Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Tidak chagi. sebentar lagi pukul 12 malam. Kita ada di Norwegia chagi..." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Nor... Norwegia? Sebentar lagi pukul 12 malam? Ini pasti masih sore. Jangan berbohong, Kyuhyunnie." Jawab Sungmin tak percaya.

"aku serius. Minnie ahh..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan jam tangannya ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin kaget ketika ia melihat benar benar kalau jamnya menunjukkan pukul 11.50.

" Kau tahu... di kota ini tak akan ada kegelapan. Terang di setiap malam. Matahari tak lelah menyinari kota ini." ucap Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap matahari jingga di ujung laut itu.

" Hujan telah terlewati. Pelangi telah pergi. Matahari telah disini. Kau melihatnya saat ini." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada serius.

Sungmin menatap matahari disana...

"tidak. Itu hanya matahari biasa. Matahari sebenarnya ada didepanmu. Saat ini. menatapmu... Minnie ahh." Kyuhyun berucap lagi.

Kini mata Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun penuh kagum...

**Deg deg deg**

Degupan jantung Sungmin sangat keras.

"Telah lama kau menderita. Hujan lelah untuk membasahimu. Pelangi sudah memberiku satu kesempatan. Kini... kau membutuhkan matahari. Yang akan menyinari setiap langkah kehidupanmu. Aku bukan matahari biasa. Pagi, siang , dan malam.. Aku akan menyinarimu. Seperti matahari disana... aku tak akan berhenti menyinari dirimu. Tak akan lelah memberi kehangatan di setiap detik kehidupanmu." Ucap Kyuhun serius lalu menepuk tangannya sekali.

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal_

_ Pyeongsaeng mae-il hajeugo sipeo_

_ Would you marry me, neol saranghago akk imyeo saranghago sipeo_

_ Geudagega jami deul ddaemada._

_ Nae pare jaewojugo sipeo_

_ Would you marry me_

_ Ireon na-ui maeum heorak haejulae..._

Tiba tiba ada yang menyanyi lagu "Marry You" dari arah belakang.

_ Pyeongsaeng gyeotae isseulge (i do)_

_ Neol Saranghaneun geol (i do)_

_ Nun gwa bigawado akkyojumyeoseo (i do)_

_ Neorul jikyeojulge (my love...)_

Kyuhyun melanjutkan Reff lagu tersebut sambil menatapi Sungmin sangat dalam.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar lagu itu. Ia melihat ke belakang. Anggota Super Junior lengkap berdiri disana! Mereka menyanyikan lagu Marry You dengan penuh perasaan. Sungmin menangis, menangis air mata bahagia..

"nawa gyeolhonhaejulrae?" Kyuhyun menyanyikan akhir lagu itu sambil membuka kotak kecil berisi cincin indah.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Menetralkan degup jantungnya. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"I DO" jawab Sungmin dengan pasti.

Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis calon istrinya. Ia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya... Mendekati Sungmin yang memerah. Mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

_Himdeulgo eoryeowodo (i do)_

_ Neul naega isseulke (i do)_

_ Uri hamkke haneun maneun nal dongan_

_ Mae-il gamsahalkae (my love)_

Super Junior kembali menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lembut. Mereka sangat terharu dengan pemandangan yang kini mereka lihat. Cahaya matahari malam hampir tak kelihatan tertutupi oleh ciuman hangat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun cahaya itu sedikit terlihat menyusup melalui celah antara dahi Kyuhyun dan dahi Sungmin.

.

.

-...KyuMin i'm Joyer...-

.

.

**5 tahun setelah itu~**

Sungmin saat ini telah menjadi penulis novel terkenal. Dan Kyuhyun? Kini Kyuhyun menjadi penyanyi solo dan sekaligus menjadi aktor terkenal di Seoul. Ia tak bergabung dengan Super Junior lagi mengingat ia sudah menikah dengan Sungmin. Namun walau begitu ia masih sering berkumpul bersama member Super Junior. Ketenaran nya pun tak pernah surut. Fans nya seakan tak bisa berpaling dari Kyuhyun beserta suara emas dan wajah tampannya. Namun tak ada satupun dari fans Kyuhyun yang membenci Sungmin. Mereka sangat mendukung suami istri tersebut hingga saat ini...

"Kau sudah selesai membuat novelmu, Minnie ah?" Kyuhyun mendekati istrinya itu.

"sudah. Kau datang disaat yang tepat. Aku yakin novel kali ini akan sold out. Tapi, aku jadi teringat saat kau melamarku 5 tahun lalu, Kyunnie. Aku masih penasaran, kenapa kau sampai nekat seperti itu, eoh? Dan kenapa bisa dapat ide untuk mengantarku melihat Midnight Sun?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

-**Flashback-**

Siang itu terlihat tengah berlari seorang pria berkulit putih ke sebuah cafe.

**"**Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku yang mengajakmu, namun aku yang terlambat." Kata Henry sambil terengah engah. Ya, ia berlari ke cafe ini untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"tidak apa. Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kita langsung ke inti. Aku menderita penyakit jantung. Aku mencintai Sungmin selama ini. sangat mencintainya. Kyu, hidupku mungkin tak lama lagi. Entahlah, kapanpun aku bisa pergi meninggalkan Sungmin"

"a.. apa? Kau serius hyung?" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Kyuhyun sshi... Aku bermimpi sebelumnya. Aku berada di ruangan putih bercahaya. Lalu ada seorang lelaki disana. Tersenyum lembut padaku lalu berkata

'waktumu tak banyak lagi Henry... Sebentar lagi Aku akan membawamu pulang. Bersiaplah untuk rumah yang baru. Aku telah mempersiapkan suatu tempat nan indah untukmu di kehidupan selanjutnya.'

Aku benar benar tak tahu apa arti mimpi tersebut. Dan aku menarik kesimpulan, bahwa aku dapat meninggal kapan saja dan dimana saja. Aku hanya ingin satu permohonanku padamu dapat kau penuhi. aku mohon. aku hanya sebuah pelangi saat ini. aku tak dapat selamanya bersama Sungmin. Hanya kau satu satunya Kyuhyun ah. Hanya kau yang dapat menjadi matahari bagi Sungmin. Sungmin sudah cukup menderita selama ini. ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya. Menderita hidup sendirian bertahun tahun. Mencari nafkah sendiri. Hujan lebat menghantui masa lalunya. Aku telah melaksanakan tugasku, Kyuhyun ah. Tugasku yang membawa matahari, yaitu dirimu, pada Sungmin. Aku mohon... jadilah matahari baginya. Menyinari kehidupannya. Penerang dalam setiap langkahnya."

Kyuhyun berlinang air mata akan pernyataan itu... Lalu perlahan berkata dengan pasti

"baiklah Hyung... jika memang begitu. Izinkanlah aku memilikinya di masa depan. Aku janji, aku akan membahagiakannya, wanita yang kucintai."

-**Flashback off-**

"itu hanya sebagian yang Kuingat dan hanya inti dari pembicaraanku padanya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri bicaranya.

"hahaha... jadi.. jadi begitu yaa. Ia yang saat itu pergi, mengatakan memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Ternyata untuk mengatakan itu padamu. Dia bodohh... Henry oppa babo! Hikss..hiks..." Sungmin menangis mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"tidak. Dia hanya tak ingin melihatmu menangis... dia ingin kau tersenyum sampai kepergiannya yang tak terduga... Jangan menangis lagi, Minnie ahh. Aku akan melindungimu sampai takdir memisahkan kita. Berjanjilah... kita akan bersama selama lamanya. Kita akan pergi dari dunia ini dengan senyuman, seperti Henry saat itu. Kita akan melihatnya di Surga bukan? Tenanglahh... akan ada waktunya bagi kita untuk melihatnya dan bersama dia lagi..."

"hhmm.. " tangis Sungmin mulai mereda.

"eomma, HyunMin mengambil mainanku. Huweee..." tiba tiba terdengar suara anak kecil dari ruang tamu.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar dan mendekati kedua anaknya itu.

"KyuMin, HyunMin, jangan bertengkar terus eoh?" Sungmin melerai perkelahian kedua anak nya itu.

_**-END-**_

Wahh... selesai juga nihh FF :D. Sebelumnya, maaf yaa udh bikin genrenya Hurt. Author lupa banget menggantinya waktu di Chapter 2... Awalnya mau author buat Kyuhyun meninggal. Tapi waktu berdiskusi dengan yang lain, banyak yang gak setuju. Jadi dibuatlah Henry yang meninggal :'( tapi barusan kuganti kok genre nya jadi Humor (mungkin). Makasih buat Pabo Girl yang udah ingatin... Salah author sihh :D. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhaeyo chingudeul, eonni, saeng, and all

Nahh... Masalah sequel nya. Sepertinya author juga ga bisa buat, maaf yaa. Pikiran author udah buntu buat bikin sequel. Hahahaha :D. Author lagi tidak bersemangat chingudeul -.- Author udah tobat, gamau buat FF yadong XD

Nahh... kalau masalah FF author yang baru. Author punya sihh ide cerita baru. Mungkin genre Fantasy... Tapi sama sekali belum diketik! XD. Jadi masih diperhitungkan buat FF lagi apa ndak..

Okedehh... Sebelumnya makasih baanyaaaakkkk bagi yang udah Review di sini, dan di BBM. I love you Saeng, eonni, chingu, dll ^^. Neomu saranghae chingudeul...

Maaf yaa kalau FF ini jelek. Maaf banget . Sekian dulu dari author... Mohon Review juga bagi yang udah baca tinggalkan jejakmu yeahh... Manatau dengan begitu author mau lanjutin buat FF baru ^^. Kangsahamnida yeorobeun ~

**Follow me julisa_gultom**

**Facebook: Julisa Melinda Gultom**


End file.
